Helpless
by SnowmanBlood
Summary: Su relación con las tortugas es muy fuerte, ella le tenía cariño a cada uno de los chicos sin mencionar que su hermano es pareja de uno de ellos hasta los momentos, pero nadie puede resistirse a sus sentimientos y deseos. La princesa del Clan del Pie es buena amante.


I

Su relación con las tortugas es muy fuerte, ella le tenía cariño a cada uno de los chicos sin mencionar que su hermano es pareja de uno de ellos, actualmente, pero nadie puede resistirse a sus sentimientos y deseos.

Indagando más en los lazos de amistad, estaba Leonardo como el lazo más fuerte; es la típica relación de mejores amigos que no tienen mucho en común pero aún así llevan bien e intentan explorar los gustos de ambos.

Ahora el problema es que ésta «Gran amiga» está bajo la lluvia junto a la amada del temerario líder, Karai.

— Ah... — Suelta un pequeño gemido la peli negra al separarse de la pequeña Rhee. — Nada mal.

— Lo mismo digo. — Menciona ésta con un leve rubor en sus mejillas el cual aumenta al sentír las manos de la mutante más abajo de su espalda.

— Vamos adentro. — Se nota una pequeña emoción en su voz al decir eso.

Karai la toma de los glúteos y la alza mientras sonríe de forma traviesa para su chica, la cual sólo le mira algo avergonzada pero aún así sonriendo, sabiendo lo que ésta quiere hacer, dejando de lado todos sus pensamientos.

Leonardo no necesita saberlo...

No, no necesitaba saberlo.

Una vez que están adentro de la sede del clan del Pie; Karai solo se dirige a su habitación, luego de abrir la puerta con una fuerte patada entra a esta y cierra la puerta usando su pie. Deposita a su amada en la cama mientras sonríe y se encima en ella sin esperar más para volver a unirse en un apasional beso, que poco a poco se vuelve más húmedo, las manos de Karai pasean por el cuerpo de Rebeca la cual se Maravillaba ante sus actos y deja que leves gemidos se escapasen entre el beso.

Las manos de Karai comienzan a despojar a la menor de los Rhee de su vestimenta la cual sólo consistía en un vestido negro y ropa interior de blonda negra completamente empapada.

Incluso estando mojadas a éstas no les importa, solo quieren estar unidas e enredadas bajo las sabanas.

Nuevamente Karai se separa de beso por la falta de aire soltando un suave gemido al igual que Rebeca, ésta le veía una gran lujuria en sus ojos y Karai no se queda atrás.

Luego solo mira la ropa íntima que esta porta, es como si ya tenia planeado esto, como si ella ya sabía que esto pasaría. Karai ríe un poco a su pensar para luego solo desabrochar el brasier y lanzarlo fuera de ésta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, el cual se zambulle entre los senos de su amada «Niña» para pasar su larga lengua entre estos.

— Karai... — Gime en tono suave.

— ¿Si? — Dice la konoichi del clan del pie mientras alza su cabeza y da a enseñar su lengua de serpiente e ojos verdes.

— Aún no estoy dispuesta a decirte dónde están.

— Lo harás.

Dicho esto esta baja su miradas hasta el torso de ésta para besarlo con ternura, cerrando sus ojos y haciendo que su mano pasee por su pierna hasta llegar a su zona íntima introduce dos de sus dedos.

— Hum. — Cierra los ojos avergonzada.

II

En la guarida todo estaba calmado hasta que llegó Evan algo preocupado y el primero en ir hasta él es Raphael que estaba saliendo de la cocina con sus hermanos y el menor de éstos aún comiendo pizza plácidamente.

— ¿Sucede algo? — La tortuga de banda roja toma la mano de éste y la acaricia levemente con su pulgar.

— ¡Que es la quinta vez que Rebeca se va sin decirme nada! ¡Nada esta bien!.

Evan siempre se ha caracterizado por ser un «Drama Queen», a pesar de que es grave lo que relato; Rebeca siempre volvía a casa cuando iban a su búsqueda resulta que atendía su celular diciendo: «¿Chicos? Yo ya estoy en casa». Y a pesar de que tanto se le preguntara ella solo sacaba otro tema, desviaba su mirada o simplemente decía: «Tengo sueño». Debido a todo eso las tortugas solo llegaron a la conclusión que Rebeca estaba saliendo con un chico y como toda adolescente solo le gustaba mantener las cosas en secreto.

— Debe estar con su novio, no creo que haya que preocuparse Evan. — Comenta el líder de los cuatro.

— ¿Qué novio? ¡Ella no me ha dicho nada, y se supone que me cuenta todo!

— Bueno, tu mismo acabas de decirlo «se supone» — Recalca Donnie.

— No tienes que saberlo todo, así que deja de alzar tanto la voz Ev.

— Hermano ella necesita su privacidad. — Dice el más pequeños de todos haciendo un gesto con su manos y sonriendo amplio.

— No lo entienden es mi hermana pequeña, tengo que ser sobreprotector con ella. — Expresa. — ¿Qué pasa si es que tiene un novio? ¿Qué pasa si no la trata como se debe?

— Rebeca no es tonta Evan. — Sonríe ligeramente la tortuga color oliva para que este se calmase.

— Lo se, lo se, pero, es que realmente no se lo que hace, ni donde está y eso me frustra.

— No debería porque ya estoy aquí y en una pieza.

La pequeña sonríe de forma burlona a su hermano el cual se da media vuelta para verla; frunce el ceño ante esto y los aires de burla de su hermana menor.

— Me tienes que explicar todo.

— Nah.

— Rebeca...

— Evan... — Responde en un tono cansado al igual que su hermano.

— ¡Habló en serio!

— Bueno, yo no, sabes que no puedo si se trata de ti. — Dice simplemente para luego agregar. — Además no te metas en mis asuntos ¿Si?

— Se acerca una discusión. —Susurra Leo a sus hermanos.

— Ajam.

— Si.

— ¡No eres una mujer eres una niña!

— ¡Tu si que eres una niña al lado de tu macho! — Dice divertida mientras solo se dirige a la cocina pasando de este y mira a Leonardo y Miguel Angel. — ¿Me guardaron pizza?

— ¡Claro que si! — Responde el menor para tomarle de la mano y arrastrarla a la cocina consigo.

Evan solo suspira molesto, los tres hermanos solo ríen ante todo, Rebeca es evasiva con eso, Evan solo debía aceptarlo, además, si en verdad fuera malo lo que esta hacia, ya ellos se hubieran dado cuenta o descubierto.

— Realmente no deberias estar molesto Evan. — Recalca el mayor de los Hamato.

— Es normal a su edad querer ocultar ciertas cosas que no son en nada importantes.

— Y podría molestarse de que seas tan metiche. — Agrega Raphael.

— Gracias por el consejo «Amorcito». — Mira a su pareja con malos ojos.

— Yo también te amo. — emboza su típica sonrisa.

III

— ¿Y bien?.

— ¿No tienes frío en el polla? — Se cruza de brazos mientras arquea una de sus cejas.

— Por favor, estamos en el dojo. —Hace una pequeña pausa. — Y no cambies el tema, eso comienza a preocuparme.

— Leo, solo debes ponerte algo de ropa o yo podría calentarte.

Rebeca le guiña un ojo ante su oferta, éste se sonroja mientras suspira con cansancio, el humor verde es gracioso, a veces, pero no en estas situaciones ni lugares.

— Rebeca...

Ésta solo se descruza de brazos y le mira con tranquilidad.

— No es nada para preocuparse, solo tengo unos...

— ¿Unos?...

— Pequeños encuentros con una persona que no me gustaría presentar. — Termina por decír. — Es decir, no es nada serio. —Hace un gesto con su mano despreocupado. — Sólo un chico, ya sabes, un chico... — Hace un gran esfuerzo para mirarle a éste a los ojos.

— ¿Es un delincuente?

— Pinta grafitis...

— ¿Cómo se llama?

— Jonas.

— Claro. — Se cruza de brazos. — Sí no quieres decir esta bien, pero no mientas, no sabes hacerlo. — Sonríe de forma burlona.

— Gracias... — Está emboza una pequeña sonrisa.

— Ahora volviendo a lo nuestro, ¿Por qué me mandaste tantos dibujos de éste tipo?. — Le enseña su T-Phone.

— Primero que nada, son fan art's. — Explica. — segundo, es... ¡Lafayette!

— Oh si, lo recuerdo, Guns and Ship's.

— ¡Si! Es mi nuevo husbando.

— Sigo pensando que Burr es un personaje algo menos preciado, es el mejor que canta. —Apoya su mentón en su mano.

— Angelica y su canción Safistied está muy sobre valorada.

— Si.

— Ahora, de las que más me gusto además de la introducción de Lafayette, es Say no to this.

— Sigo prefiriendo Guns and Ship's.

Rebeca se queda viendo a éste para luego sonreír de forma pícara, lo cual más allá de hacer sonrojar al líder lo alarma un poco, ya que se sabe sus pequeños "Juegos".

—Sé que eres un hombre honorable, lamento mucho molestarlo en su casa, pero no tengo a dónde ir, y vine sola hasta aquí...

— Rebeca...

— Mi esposo me esta haciendo daño. me golpea, me engaña, me maltrata, de repente me abandona, no tengo los medios para seguir adelante...

— Sabes imitar la voz y es una buena adaptación al español pero... — Algo sonrojado ante sus pensamientos de lo que ésta haría. — Por favor, no juegues así, no conmigo.

— ¿Se queda?. — Abre un poco sus piernas para éste.

— He-ey...

— Hey...

Ésta pone su pie en su plastron a lo que éste responde tomándola del pie y atrayendola hacia a él, pone una mano a la par de la cabeza de ésta.

— She looks so helpless. And her body's saying, «hell, yes» . — Canta la parte de Hamilton y sonríe de forma pícara.

Por un momento su corazón hizo «BUUM». Así que solo hizo lo posible para matar el momento y eso lo logró pateando a Leonardo justo en el rostro.

— ¡Lo siento!

Leonardo solo la mira con irritación.

— ¿Era necesario patearme tan fuerte?. — Soba su rostro.

— Me puse nerviosa.

— ¿Y cómo crees que me pongo yo cuando actúas de esa manera conmigo?

— Excitado ¿No? — Sonríe.

— ¡No!.

Ríe al ver la cara sonrojada del líder sin miedo, ella sabe lo que hace y ocasióna, no es tonta.

— Es peligroso estar contigo.

— Tu eres el líder sin miedo aquí.

— Cierto, pero no generas miedo.

— ¿Qué generó?

— Dime que haces en las noches antes de venir aquí y yo te lo diré.

— Me quedo con la duda.

— Supongo que ambos lo haremos.

— ¿Aún te gusta Karai?

Leonardo le mira con confusión debido a la repentina pregunta.

— Si, todavía. — Sonríe al pensar brevemente en ésta. — Creo que tengo una oportunidad con ella.

— ¿Si?...

— Si, ayer se insinuó un poco.

— Oh, sigue. — Le sonrie de forma tierna al ver como éste sonríe, más por dentro quería ir hasta Karai y romperle una brazo.

IV

Es un nuevo día, Rebeca como siempre se levanta de última para encontrar la cocina de su casa sin nadie en esta y solo estaba su desayuno en la mesa con una nota que decía: «Lava los platos».

— Hum.

— Traje un mejor desayuno.

— HELVETE!.

Voltea a ver en direccion a donde vino la voz luego de maldecir en Swedish, tomando un utensilio de cocina para ver a nada más y nada manos que la princesa del Clan del pie.

— ¿Que significa «Helvete»? — Pide para luego dejar las bolsas de comida sobre la mesa.

— Eso no importa, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡No vuelvas a entrar así!

— Pensé que te gustaría comer un poco de dulce.

— ¿Dulce?

— Pie de limón, no me gusta mucho el dulce. — Aclara mientras saca todo.

— Amo los dulces de limón... — Deja el utensilio en la mesa a nuevamente. — Y tampoco soy fanática de lo dulce.

— Somos tal para cual sí es así.

— Si... — En ese mismo momento recuerda la charla que tuvo con Leo. — Ah pero, ¡Estoy molesta contigo!

— ¿Por qué?

— Leonardo me dijo que ya hace dos días te le insinúaste...

— No debes ponerte celosa, sabes que tengo que capturarlo, pero primero ganarme su confianza.

— Pero lo estás ilusionando, ¿Lo estarás provocando?

— Haré lo necesario para ello.

— ¿Incluso si me duele?...

Karai se queda viendo a la peli negra por unos momentos para luego sentarse.

— Supongo que si te afecta no.

— Me gustaría creerte a veces.

— No puedes. — Apoya su mentón en su mano mientras sonríe. — Pero te daré razones para hacerlo.

No puede evitar devolverle la sonrisa mientras solo procede a sentarse justo al lado de esta y abrir una lata de gaseosa que trajo.

— Oye...

— ¿Si?. — Toma un poco de la gaseosa.

— Mudate conmigo — Hace una pequeña pausa. — Tengo un piso para mi sola ahora.

— Sabes que no puedo, papá ni sabe de ti, nadie realmente, no puedo irme así como así. – Aclara para luego decir. — ¿Y cómo puedes decir eso así sin más?

— Buen punto y no estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo. — Luego agrega. — Quiero que me ayudes a amueblar.

— Claro que si, y cuando cumpla la edad suficiente me iré contigo. — Une su frente con la de esta mientras sonríe.

— O me presentas a tu padre esta noche y lo arreglamos. — Le toma de las mejillas para luego darle un breve beso en los labios.

— No creo que papá te diga que si.

— Solo espera. — Le asegura con una sonrisa.

— Eres una chica así que en vez de golpearte, no se lo que hará.

— Me siento afortunada. — Dice un tanto sarcástica.

— Deberías. — Destapa el envase y ve como sale vapor de este. — Esto no es pie.

— Es mi sopa de tortuga.

— Ew. — Hace un gesto de desagrado y la pone al frente de esta.

«Linda». Karai sonríe al ver su expresión.


End file.
